Rainy Days: Now it's Sasuke and Ino
by PastSorrows
Summary: Third part of a oneshot series. I'm to lazy to do a summary though, so just remember it's SasuxIno.


Rainy Days: Now its Sasuke and Ino

A/N: Awesome! The third part of my one-shot series is now out! Cool! This is great, because my other two stories have gotten great reviews and a lot of hits. My second one (Rainy Days: NUNI) has gotten well over 500 hits, and 14 reviews. Thanks to the reviewers, you guys saved the penguins. Good job! Also, thanks a lot to my kick arse bet-reader, Rain.purifies.the.soul! Awesomeness to the 50th freakin level Rain!

PastSorrows does not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does. This plot however, does belong to PastSorrows, and you will die if you plagiarize it.

* * *

Sasuke leaped from the roof of his apartment into the woods towards his preferred training spot. It was nearing Midnight, and the rain was pouring down harder than it had in months, but Sasuke didn't notice. To him, moments wasted not training was time that Itachi was getting even stronger than him, even better... and even more impossible to defeat. Besides, the rain made training more difficult; it made him grow stronger and more capable. Plus, none of the village idiots (like Naruto or Lee) ever bothered him. _That in itself makes going out in the rain worth it_, Sasuke thought with a smirk. He swung on a tree branch and landed on a rock. From there, he ran into a clearing. _Of course, Ino and Sakura… those idiots would follow me anywhere. Ino proved that earlier today. _Sasuke frowned and kicked at a tree while remembering what had occurred during his morning exercises.

**Flashback-early morning**

_Sasuke had been going through his daily _morning_ exercises when he heard_ an_ annoying voice behind him, one that he recognized right away._

_"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, running up to him with a smile on her face "Surprise meeting you here! I didn't think I'd meet you so early in the morning."_

_Sasuke scowled at the annoying blonde kunoichi. She had known he was here. He trained here everyday, and the look in her eyes showed she was lying. "Hn," he replied and threw a shuriken at a target right above her head._

_Ino shrieked in surprise at the shuriken coming at her, and barely managed to dodge it. _

_"W-what was that for? I just came here to ask if I could train with you and you attack me out of nowhere. I didn't do anything t-" _

_She was cut off as Sasuke disappeared suddenly. A moment later he reappeared behind her, and sent a kick at her that she barely managed to dodge. He smirked at her._

_"You came here to train with me, huh?" the raven-haired prodigy sneered at her, "That's pathetic. Look at yourself. You can't dodge the simplest of my attacks, yet you think you can keep up enough to give me a challenge? You're a pitiful excuse for a kunoichi, Yamanaka. Just go back to your flowers and don't talk to me again, at least not until you get stronger." Sasuke stalked off to find his annoying team, but not before hearing the blonde burst into tears and run through the woods._

**End Flashback-back to present**

Sasuke was startled out of his reverie by a splashing noise and a cry from somewhere off to his left. Following the sound, he jumped into the trees and pursued the noise until he came to a large lake. Sasuke could barely believe what he saw.

In the middle of a lake there was a large boulder, almost the size as Tsunade's head (A/N: her head on the mountain, I mean. I think her head is bigger than all the others on the mountain :D) with numerous scars on the face of it, all fairly large. The divots on the rock looked to be made from some sort of attack similar to his chidori or the dobe's rasengan, only considerably weaker. '_Still, it must have been a decent attack to do that damage. Who could...?_ Sasuke heard the cry again, only this time coming from behind the boulder. He went higher view in the tree to get a better view, and nearly fell from surprise at what he saw.

Ino.

_'What the hell is she doing out here?' _Sasuke wondered. He looked up and saw Ino was running on the water towards the boulder, obviously intending to crush it. However, about halfway across the lake, she wavered and fell into the water, struggling to get to the surface. Again she let out a cry of pain, but instead of coming up, she fell back underwater. _'Oh shit, she's not coming back up! Damn, I don't have any choice… I must be getting soft. _Sasuke groaned and dove into the lake. Two minutes later, he dragged a gasping Ino to the surface. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Sasu...ke...kun?" She whispered. He looked at her, and blackness swallowed her vision.

* * *

Ino woke up not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was falling back in the lake, and then someone saved her. _Was it Sasuke? _She wondered.

"…hello?" the blonde asked before subsiding into a coughing fit. She heard a voice.

"So, you decided to wake up. It's about time," the girl gasped at the icy monotone voice she knew.

"Sasuke? Is that you? Where are we?" Ino sneezed and felt something warm on top of her – a blanket.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm the one that had to rescue you. We're at my apartment." Ino heard him moving around, looking for something. _I'd always dreamed of him taking me to his apartment, but not in this situation. _She blushed the thoughts starting to invade her mind and decided to pull herself away from the rather pleasant images. The kunoichi leaned up to get her first glimpse of her crush's home. It was incredibly small, with only a bathroom, a living room with the futon she was now laying on, a small kitchen, and a table made for one person.

"Why did you…?" She was cut off as Sasuke stepped in front of her. He was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue shorts with the Uchiha symbol on them. She blushed at his closeness and his lack of… upper covering.

"Why did I save you, you poor excuse for a shinobi? It was because, for some crazy reason, I couldn't stop myself. So I dove into a freezing lake, dragged you out, carried you to my apartment, and," he sneezed violently, "I got myself sick in the process. SO I want to know one thing. What the hell where you thinking?!? That was the most idiotic thing I've ever seen anyone do! You nearly got yourself killed! I-" Sasuke stopped when he saw tears from in the blonde's eyes. He sighed, thinking '_Why do I have to deal with this? It's not even my problem.' _

Ino choked, barely managing to say, "I'm sorry, Sasu-" he cut her off.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," Sasuke noticed that the blonde woman was shivering, "You're still in your wet clothes, so you need to change before you get any sicker. I got some clothes for you. I would have changed you, but-" Sasuke blushed furiously at what he just said. Ino was also blushing, but for a more... perverted… reason.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She took the clothes he was holding, and went into the bathroom.

When Ino came out of the bathroom, Sasuke came out of his kitchen and took Ino's wet clothes without saying a word. Ino sat on the futon and looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks for getting me out of the rain, and for the clothes. I'll return them tomorrow," the kunoichi stood up and headed to the door. Before she opened the door, Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"It's still raining hard. If you go out there you'll probably pass out again, and I won't help you this time," he scowled at the next thought, "So for tonight, you're staying here."

"But-" Sasuke silenced her with a glare. "O-okay," she said nervously. Ino crouched down on the floor and was about to lie down.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"Um, sleeping?" Ino replied meekly.

Sasuke threw a blanket on the couch. "I'm on the floor. You get the futon."

Ino sat on the couch as a reply, and laid down. Sasuke followed suit on the floor. Before turning the lights out, he asked Ino "Why?"

"Why?" She sat up with a confused look on her face.

"Why where you out there?" Sasuke scowled, blushing.

Ino blushed a deeper color then Sasuke. "You told me to get stronger. I was training so you'd talk to me" She looked down.

_'She was out there in the freezing rain just to get me? She's determined; I'll give her that. Annoying though...'_ Sasuke sighed and turned out the light lying down.

A few minutes later, he felt something soft and warm on top of him. He looked up and dimly saw Ino on the very edge of the futon, sharing half of the blanket with himself. "What are you doing?" he scowled at her.

"If I kept the blanket I'd feel guilty for not sharing it. If I gave it to you, you'd just get mad at me and throw it back. So, I'm sharing it. You're sick too, after all," Sasuke could tell she was smiling, her blue eyes flashing with mirth.

"Fine," he said quietly. Quieter still, he added, "Thank you, Ino."

She smiled again, "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun. Good night"

Sasuke smiled. A real, genuine smile, not a smirk or a scowl. "Night."

* * *

A/N: that was the longest thing I've ever written! I know, I know, that's not a big deal. Some of you are like "But Alex! You've only written three things!" Well tough titties (titties… XD) people, 'cause I'm PROUD. Anyway, keep reading and writing, and remember:

**EVERY TIME YOU READ BUT FAIL TO REVIEW, A MONKEY IS TAKEN OUT OF THE RAINFOREST AND SKINNED ALIVE.**

Save a monkey: Review.


End file.
